


Ghosts of All Hallows

by SapphireQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQuill/pseuds/SapphireQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric's Hollow, Oct 31, 1981; WIP, can be read as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of All Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the fact that the UK celebrates Hallowe'en differently, just because.
> 
> I own nothing; I make nothing.
> 
>  _Originally posted 30 Oct 06 (lj), 27 Jul 08 (ff)_

**Ghosts of All Hallow's Eve: Lily**

Lily watched her son enjoy his first Halloween and was surprised at how little regret she felt at the sacrifices they had been forced to make and the choices that had brought them to this point.

Her nephew, only a few weeks older than Harry, would certainly be celebrating the holiday, dressed up as whichever super-hero was the most popular this season, gorging himself on treats with all the children from his playgroup.

Her son wasn't doing any of those things. He'd had a few sweets, but since they were in hiding indefinitely, it made more sense to ration them. Sirius was disappointed, of course, but then he wouldn't have to deal with the upset tummy that would inevitably follow.

Harry, laughing at his godfather's antics, certainly didn't seem to feel anything was lacking, even if his playmates were his father's age rather than his own.

"Pafoo!" Harry giggled and clapped when Sirius changed forms, and Remus was there to capture the moment on film.

Lily's expression softened when she looked at the werewolf. Normally, he'd be right there on the floor with the others, but he still hadn't fully recovered from the recent full moon and was forced to behave like an adult. He hadn't told her about his condition until Harry, but she understood his reasons for concealing it and appreciated his immediate confession once she announced she was expecting.

How members of the Order – people he'd worked with and saved the lives of! – how they could suspect he was a traitor... It was unfathomable. He'd had too many opportunities over the years to cause them serious harm and claim an 'unfortunate accident'. He was Harry's best caretaker, for goodness sake!

Lily and James had finally yielded to pressure and gone into hiding, but when they privately made Peter their secret keeper they made sure both Sirius and Remus were given the location as soon as possible. All three of them had snuck over at least once since then. It wasn't as frequently as any of them would have liked, but in wartime, it was the best they could do.

She continued to watch 'her boys', save one, and was thankful that she'd been coerced into that first date with James Potter. She couldn't imagine better friends than these, and Peter.

She hoped the fourth Maurader was alright. He'd been sent out on assignment a few days ago but hadn't returned in time for last night's Order meeting, nor had he been home when Sirius firecalled him earlier that morning to suggest the impromptu party for Harry. Remus mentioned that Snape had also missed the meeting to answer a summons from Voldemort, and he hadn't returned yet either. Lily could only hope the two disappearances weren't related.

She was distracted from her gloomy thoughts when James decided that Harry needed a costume and transfigured the boy onto a puppy.

She shook her head in amused exasperation, reminded of how much magic had changed her life – for the bizarre.

"As the elected voice of the distaff side of your little club–"

She was interrupted by Harry's startled yip as Sirius popped back into his human form to challenge, "Who elected _you_?"

"It was a unanimous vote of all the Marauders' wives," Lily replied with a dare in her teasingly narrowed eyes. When Sirius looked like he was going to continue his protest, she added, "Don't you think I deserve it, putting up with all four of you as I do, without another spouse to share the burden?"

Whatever Sirius intended to reply was drowned out by the sound of many apparitions in the very near vicinity.

Remus, closest to the window, moved the curtain slightly to see what was happening outside, and all of them flinched when the glass shattered.

"Death Eaters," Remus confirmed needlessly.

"Oh dear Lord, Peter," Lily gasped.

James pulled her into a tight hug, and she closed her eyes tightly to hold back tears as he buried his face in her hair. All too quickly, he drew back, kissed her and Harry's messy black hair, and handed their son to her.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! We'll hold him off – "

"James – "

Ignoring the argument that was as certain as battle, Lily ran out of the room, heading for the escape route they had prepared at back of the house. Leaving her husband and their friends was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she knew that it was their best chance to save Harry.

There was movement ahead of her, sounds of exhilaration and destruction, and she whirled. She raced up the stairs, closing the door to the baby's room behind her. She wanted desperately to check outside, to see what exactly they were facing, but she knew that they would be watching for any movement at the window.

She stood as still as she could in the darkness, trying not to flinch at every sound and shadow, longing for light.

She Silenced Harry and whispered soothing sounds as he continued to fuss in her arms, and turned towards the crib hoping to find a toy to comfort him. She laid him down to free her hands and drew her wand, clutching it tightly in one fist while she tried to distract Harry with the other.

She heard a sound – so indistinct she couldn't identify it but horrifyingly close. She turned quickly towards the door, and her heart stopped.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl – "

"No, please – "

"I said, 'Stand Aside!'"

Focussed as she was on his wand, Lily nearly missed the careless wave of his other hand that sent her flying across the room. She landed painfully against the wall and was frozen there, unable to move in the slightest. She could _feel_ the willow of her wand in her hand but couldn't manage to cast a single spell. Still, she kept trying, even knowing that it was futile.

She couldn't see him move, but suddenly he was standing directly in front of her.

"I would have spared you, you know."

Her skin crawled as his hand brushed across her eyes and cheekbones, but she was torn when he stopped. There was relief that he'd stopped, obviously, but also a terrified hope that he would continue: she could move the parts he had touched and knew she would be unable to defend her son or herself unless she was freed.

"You've been the subject of quite the debate. My servants had very different opinions as to how you should be treated. I finally arranged a duel to decide the matter. Severus won, of course, even with the handicap he was given, but it was entertaining nonetheless. Unfortunately, his prize was conditional.

"Your stubborn refusal to obey means Wormtail will get a chance to play after all."

He smiled, slow and malicious, as her eyes widened at the shock of hearing a Marauder's nickname coming from his lips.

"I'm not sure what you've done to incite his wrath, my dear, but he was positively _creative_ in his suggestions. But first, I'm going to permit you to watch as I destroy the final obstacle in my acsent to power. This one boy is all that stands in the way of my destiny."

She watched helplessly as he aimed his wand at her son – her beautiful boy, who looked so much like her beloved James; his eyes, like hers, full of tears; his mouth still silently screaming his fear and frustration.

She watched helplessly until she could see nothing but the bright, green light and her own tears.

After that, everything went black.


End file.
